Quiet Observations
by laugh32
Summary: "There is also this newfound softness in him. You can see how his face brightens when she's around." Observations made by the ones closest to Sam in season one.


**Jerry Barber**

**(1x03)**

Sam's not the most subtle, so Jerry can tell right away when he stops listening. Jerry follows Sam's line of sight and wants to laugh at who caught Sam's attention. Jerry watches, along with Sam, as Andy McNally makes her way through the crowded bar, a small smile on her face as she slides into the seat next to Luke Callaghan. Immediately, Sam's head whips forward and he looks bored, maybe annoyed.

Jerry smirks because of course, the one girl to grab Sammy's attention in a long time is the rookie who arrested him.

"So anyways," Jerry continues on, but stops when Sam looks back toward Andy, watching as she watches Luke with bright eyes. Sam clears his throat.

It's funny, because the girl has only been around for what, a month? And already it's so clear to not only Jerry but everyone at 15, how much this girl is affecting him. Jerry has seen Sam flirt with women, seen him date a few, but he's never really seen Sam have real, deep feelings for another person. It's probably the greatest thing Jerry's ever seen. He's less tense now (not much. He's still Sam Swarek)

Luke orders drinks for the two of them and Jerry keeps an eye on Andy, who smiles, her eyes flickering over to Sam for a small second before returning them to Luke.

And maybe right now Andy's getting chummy with Luke, and maybe it's the hopeless romantic in Jerry, but he just knows in his gut there's going to be more to Sam and Andy's story.

* * *

**Oliver Shaw**

**(1x06)**

Oliver's head is pounding, and he wants to sleep, but he stops to see why Sam is just leaning against his truck. He's waiting for his keys, apparently, whatever that means. Oliver looks up and sees Andy walking over, keys dangling from her fingers.

He makes a comment, and Sam brushes it off, and when Oliver tries to warn Sam, he can't do it. Because Sam's face, it's something Oliver has never seen before. He waves a hello to Andy, who looks exhausted, and then shuffles off to the bar. But he can't help but smile, just a little, at the situation his best friend has found himself in.

Sam is a rule breaker, that much everyone knows. But he noticed the little things all day. Like, how even though he was hungover and angry, he was helping Andy, who was supposedly on a case with Callaghan. He noticed that Sam gave Andy the keys to his truck, which is basically equivalent to Sam giving her his soul. He noticed that Sam was quick to arrive on scene when Andy called _shots fired _into dispatch.

Oliver turns around for a second, watching as Sam spoke with Andy. He sees him start to laugh, and can't help but notice that when he's around Andy, a smile comes much easier to him than usual. It's all sincere and full of warmth and its **different**.

Oliver chuckles to himself, shaking his head as he gets into his car. He silently thanks the gods for sending Andy to 15 division, because he feels like it's probably the one thing that Sam's been needing all along.

* * *

**Noelle Williams **

**(1x08)**

All joking aside, Noelle has noticed the changes in Sam. They're tiny, and they're happening slowly, but they all began when one rookie tackled him to the ground.

There **is **a bounce in his step. A twinkle in his eyes.

There is also this newfound softness in him. You can see how his face brightens when she's around.

Noelle has watched him sitting at his desk, eyes following her every move as she jokes around with her fellow rookies. It's like she's the only person in the room. She's noticed that for once, instead of a smirk, a smile graces his features when he sees her. It's pure and its easy and it's involuntary and honestly, Noelle can't help but fall under his spell when shes watching it all. It's like his mood is contagious. His happiness makes her happy; because God knows it's been awhile since the coppers of 15 have seen Sam so genuinely happy.

* * *

**Frank Best**

**(1x12)**

Frank is overwhelmed with pride. He's impressed by all of the rookies, but something about the smile on Andy's face as she cuts her own tie, eyes bright, makes him so proud. And he watches as she turns to Sam first, who is watching her like she's the greatest, most impressive person he's ever laid eyes on. She shakes his hand, and Sam congratulates her, his eyes filled with so much respect, so much affection. It kind of throws Frank off because it's a look that he doesn't see much from Sam.

Frank keeps an eye on Sam, who turns to talk to Peck, but when Oliver comes over and shakes Andy's hand, he notices how even though Sam is in another conversation completely, he is constantly aware of Andy's presence. His eyes flit over to her every so often, and when she laughs loudly at something Jerry says, he notices that Sam smiles too, like he can't really help but smile when Andy smiles.

Frank grins to himself and wonders how it took him this long to notice what's been going on in Sam's mind.


End file.
